


Stealing.

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [14]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some story time.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emm Boland/Jane Boland, Emma Boland/Rio, Jane Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Stealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support.

Emma 10 & Jane 8

Just some story time 

“RIOOOO.” He looks beside him to see Beth smiling. “RIOOOO!” 

He looks at Beth defeated. “How does she know?!?” Beth is trying hard to hold back her laughter. “Does she have a tracker on me I don’t know about?” He starts patting himself down. 

“Who knows,” 

“I haven’t even taken off my jacket.” 

Beth shrugs her shoulder. ”Your the one who went on a week long business trip without stopping by.” She sips her tea. “So actions meet consequences.” 

Rio finishes taking off the rest of his outter layer. “I promise I’ll only be gone ten minutes. Fifteen at the most.” They both know he won’t be able to leave until they are both sleep.

“RIOOOO.” He takes the stairs two at a time opening the door to see Emma and Jane sharing Emma’s bed.

He can’t help himself he smiles. “Hello ladies.” They both giggle, it makes them feel grown up being called ladies. “How can I be of services?”

Janes holds up a book. Rio fights himself from rolling his eyes knowing it will make the girls feel bad. “The Wonkey Donkey.” Jane loves this book which causes Emma to love the book.

Normally Beth does bed time routine she’s got it down to a science. Yet a few weeks ago Beth had to leave in the middle of the night to help Annie again. The girls got to get a new car as well as her shit together. Rio knows he pays her enough. 

Jane woke up in the middle of the night and instead of fruit loops she wanted a story. Since Beth wasn’t there she decided Rio was the next best option. She also decided to wake up Emma so she couldn’t enjoy the story as well.

They decided as a union that Rio reads the part of the donkey better then anyone. So since then whenever they get a chance they have Rio read their bedtime story. 

The past few times Rio came to sleep over no matter how late he ended up reading that damn book. “Guy are you sure there ain’t another book you rather read?”

“Nope.” 

Rio smiles. “Let me get out these cloths and I’m all yours.” Rio doesn’t want to lay down in Emma’s bed covered in work. He makes business of taking a quick shower and changing his cloths. He’s maybe gone twenty minutes. The girls are still awake lightly talking to each other. “Which book did we choose?” He lays down next to Jane. 

Jane giggles, “The donkey story.” Rio opens the book to start reading before he can get the first Hee Haw. Emma stops him much to Jane’s displeasure. 

Emma starts to bite her lip. “Actually can you tell us a story?” 

Rio thinks about it for a second. “What story?” 

“How you meet mommy.” Emma is turning into a huge history buff wanting to know dates, times, and what happen. “Mommy just says you guys meet at a store.” 

Rio smiles at Beth’s need to make things PG. “Well actually mommy stole something from me?” 

“Mommy doesn’t steal.” Jane defends her mom without question. 

“Shh,” Emma tells Jane. “Rio is telling the story.” 

Rio smiles at Emma she reminds him so much of Elizabeth. “Yep, I had something very important at the store. Mommy didn’t know it was mind and she took it.” 

Emma genuinely concerned, “How’d you get it back? 

Rio smiles knowing Elizabeth is going to kill him for this. Yet it’s too good to pass up. Once Emma knows the story nothing Elizabeth says will chance her mind. “I didn’t.” 

Emma sits straight up, “You didn’t.” 

“Nope,” Rio shakes his head. “I even came by the house and she didn’t have it.” 

“Did she give it to Aunt Ruby?” Jane now involved in the story. “I know Ain’t Annie will loss it” 

Rio couldn’t of asked for a better scenario. “They actually stole from me too.”

“Oh no.” Both the girls are completely shocked. 

“Aunt Annie I believe, but mommy and Aunt Ruby. Are you telling stories?” 

Rio’s told the kids that telling stories isn’t good. “Completely the truth.” 

Emma looks above Rio’s head at Jane. The have a silent conversation. They both nod as if to agree on something. “Pinky promise?” They both hold out their pinky’s. This is the highest level of truth. Rio debates for a second but takes the girls pinky’s into his own. 

“Pinky promise.” 

“I can’t believe mommy stole.” Jane is still in disbelief. 

“Mommy does take pens from the bank.” Emma adds ready to believe the worse based off a pinky promise. “Sometimes the grocery store too.” 

“What did they steal?” Jane needs the details if she’s going to sit through this story. 

“I don’t even remember. It wasn’t that important, but it helped me meet mommy, and you guys.” He smiles. “That is way more important then anything mommy could of stolen.” 

“Well that’s lucky.” Jane is happy that Rio is in their life. 

“Very lucky,” Emma adds. 

“I’m the luckiest.” He gives each girl a kiss on the forehead. “Night love you.” 

He’s almost out the door when Jane calls him. 

“Yes” Rio turns back to the girls as Jane taps the book. 

“I already gave you a story.” 

“Um I don’t care how you meet mommy I want my donkey book.” Rio rolls his neck. He gets back into his original position. 

Almost an hour later Rio walks into the bedroom. “I’m burning that damn book. Weird as donkey.” He tosses the book on the bed. 

“Never say no to a princess?” Beth ask. “That should go over well.” Beth gives Rio a kiss she can’t get over the fact he reads to the girls every night he can. 

A few days go by before the story Rio told is mention again. Actually everyone is enjoying dinner when Emma clears her throat getting everyone’s attention. “Mommy?” 

“Yes love?” Beth ask taking a bite of meatloaf.

Emma fixers herself getting ready to ask the serious question. “Stealing is wrong, correct?”

Beth gives Emma her full attention. “Yes.”

“No matter what it is?” Emma starts digging. 

“No matter what.” 

“Even if it works out.” Beth starts to give questionable looks at Emma. 

She clears her throat not sure where this is going. “Even if it works out.” 

“Okay,” she looks at Rio then back at her mommy. “Then why did you steal from Rio?” Rio chocks on his food laughing as daggers is sent his way by Beth.   
—————-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the update. Emma is my favorite I keep saying that but it doesn’t make it less true. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
